infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Dunois/Relationships
The relationships of Charlotte Dunois. Family Mother Charlotte was very close to her mother and loved her. She has many fond memories with her mother. This is why Charlotte cares a lot about both her personal IS, the Raphael-Revive Custom II and Cosmos, as they were based off of precious memories of her mother. Albert Dunois Unlike with her mother, Charlotte has a distant relationship with her father, Albert. She said that the few times where she met him were terrible and that combined with all the times they talked, it was no more than one hour. This made her extremely uncomfortable when she had to see him again in volume 11. During their meeting, Albert was very cold and strict with Charlotte, not caring about what she had to say. However, it is soon revealed that Albert does love Charlotte as his daughter and is just bad at being honest with his true feelings. Even the reason why he made Charlotte an IS pilot and sent her to the IS Academy was to protect her from those within the Dunois group that wanted to remove her, especially his family. Rozenta Dunois IS Academy Fellow Students Ichika Orimura Even if Charlotte was sent to IS Academy to spy on Ichika, she never showed any sign of arrogance, but respect and politeness toward him. After seeing his defending actions after hearing her story, Charlotte falls in love with Ichika. Although Charlotte appears as timid in the beginning, she becomes more confident thanks to Ichika, but that doesn't mean that Charlotte never gets angry because of affairs with someone. Laura Bodewig She became her roommate later in the novel after she revealed her true identity and gender to the class. Somewhat of her counterpart, she is currently teaching Laura proper social skills. At first, Laura treated Charlotte with hatred and disdain because of the inter-class tournament, but during the seaside arc and later on, the two become as close as sisters. While there are times where they work together to share Ichika's attention, Charlotte doesn't like it when Larua's getting more of it than her. She cares for Laura so much in fact, that in side story 3, she implied that she would be willing to share ichika with her. Houki Shinonono Cecilia Alcott Lingyin Huang Tatenashi Sarashiki Kanzashi Sarashiki The IS Representative Candidate of Japan and Tatenashi's younger sister. During the tag-team tournament in volume 7, Ichika is paired with Kanzashi (at Tatenashi's request) instead of any of them, something they weren't happy about. Afterwards, Charlotte and the other four wanted to question Kanzashi's relationship with Ichika, worrying they might be in a relationship. While she was just as interested in this, Charlotte still tried to be kind and gentle towards the shy Kanzashi, leaving a better impression than the others of her. After confirming Kanzashi's feelings and that she wasn't in a relationship with Ichika, they invited Kanzashi to join their group. Due to her kind nature, Charlotte is very considerate of Kanzashi, understanding her personal difficulties with pairing up with others. Staff Chifuyu Orimura Her class instructor in Class One and Ichika's older sister. She respects her, but at the same time, thinks of her as a rival to getting Ichika's affection, as she mentioned that Ichika had a different reaction to seeing Chifuyu in a swimsuit as opposed to the others. Others Ran Gotanda Charlotte first met her in Volume 6. The two immediately recognizance each other as rivals for Ichika's heart as soon as they met, although they do seem to approve of each other. James Charlotte's butler who lives at her home in France. James treats Charlotte with great care and respect, almost like a princess. He can be a little overprotective of her, as he got upset with how close Ichika got to Charlotte, as well as other girls at the same time. Category:Relationships